Anna
This is a parody of Season 3 of Barney and Friends by TheCartoonMan12. Episodes * Pinocchio and the Beanstalk * If the Shoe Fits * Room For Everyone * I Can Be a Firefighter! * Shopping for a Surprise! * Anyway You Slice It * Twice is Nice * On the Move * A Welcome Home * Classical Cleanup * Our Furry, Feathered, Fishy, Friends * Gone Fishing! * At Home with Animals * It's Raining, It's Pouring... * Camera Safari * Who's Who on the Choo Choo? * Are We There Yet? * Ship, Ahoy! * Hats Off to Elsa! * Up We Go! Home Videos * Anna Safety * Anna Songs * Anna's Talent Show * Anna's Fun and Games * Anna's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Anna's Once Upon a Time * Anna's Sense-Sational Day * Anna's Musical Scrapbook Cast * Barney - Anna (Frozen) * Baby Bop - Sally (Wee Sing Together) * BJ - Elsa (Frozen) * Kathy - Sofia the First (Sofia the First) * Min - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Shawn - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Tosha - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) * Jason - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Julie - Margo (Despicable Me) * Carlos - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Juan - Ike Broflovski (South Park) * Kenneth - Jonathan Smith (Wee Sing Together) * Maria - Cream (Sonic) * Stephen - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Ashley - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Alissa - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) * Derek (guest star) - Robin (Teen Titans) * Tina (guest star) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Stella the Storyteller - Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Mr. Boyd - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Kristen - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Jesse - Narf (Sesame Street) * Rebecca - Julia Chang (Tekken) * Kim - Cinderella (Cinderella) Others * David, the wheelchaired boy - Tootie (‘’The Fairly OddParents’’) * Firefighter Frank - Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) * Chief - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Reggie the Mailman - Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * Tomie De Paola - Pappy Drewit (Pappyland) Characters Anna closeup1.png|Anna as Barney Sally (from Wee Sing) as Hannah.jpg|Sally as Baby Bop Elsa - The cold never bothered me anyway 3.jpg|Elsa as BJ Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia the First as Kathy Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Min Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Shawn Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger as Tosha KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Jason Margo dm.jpg|Margo as Julie 165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Carlos Ike_2.png|Ike Broflovski as Juan Jonathan Smith.jpg|Jonathan Smith as Kenneth Cream(Modern).png|Cream the Rabbit as Maria Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Stephen Petunia Rhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Ashley Annie Onion.jpg|Annie Onion as Alissa Robin's magic.png|Robin as Derek Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Tina Blaze sonic the hedgehog.png|Blaze the Cat as Stella the Storyteller Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|Barney as Mr. Boyd Trivia * This season marks: ** The first appearances of Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Snoopy, Petunia Rhubarb and Annie Onion, and Barney who will make more appearances in the next season. ** Margo's final appearances. Alice and Robin make their last appearances in On the Move. Sofia will return in Sing and Dance with Anna. ** Ike Broflovski and Jonathan Smith's only appearances. * Jonathan and Kenny never appeared together in an episode. Category:Barney & Friends Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Barney Home Videos